1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel that is attachable to a fishing rod and is configured to forwardly release a fishing line, and relates to a spinning-reel reel unit.
2. Background Art
A reel unit of a spinning reel includes a chassis, a lid member, and a guard member. The chassis has an opening. The lid member is fixed to the chassis for closing the opening. A mechanism attachment space can be formed between the lid member and the chassis. The guard member covers the rear part of the chassis and that of the lid member. The guard member is screwed to the chassis. A well-known type of reel unit has a structure in which the guard member is provided with a forwardly protruding boss so as to be screwed to the chassis (e.g., see specification of Japan Patent No. 4804330). In such well-known reel unit, the front part of the chassis has a through hole and an intermediate member is disposed between the through hole and the boss. The rear part of the intermediate member is fixed to the boss by a first screw member, while the front part thereof is fixed to the through hole by a second screw member. The through hole is closed with a cap after fixation by the second screw member. Accordingly, the guard member can be easily fixed to the chassis without exposing the screw members for fixation of the guard member to the rear side of the reel unit.
In such well-known structure, the screw members for fixation of the guard member are not exposed to the rear side of the reel unit. However, two screw members are required for fixation of the guard member. A fixation work for the guard member will be complicated. Further, the cap member is attached to the through hole. However, chances are that liquid enters the mechanism attachment space through a clearance between the chassis and the boss.